The Turk that Watched Over An Ancient
by TerrorInYerTub
Summary: Rude is assigned to look after the Ancient for a year. Will love bloom? Or will it only be a mission that needs to be complete? One of the first ever, Rude/Aerith. Rated T for now. On Hiatus fer the moment.


**A/N: Hello peoples. I'm Terror and this is my first FF7 fanfic! XD I noticed that there were like no Rude and Aerith stories so I thought I should write one. It wont be a oneshot, hopefully. **

**Anyway of you've ever read any of my work you'll know that A) I HATE flamers B) I only put up chapters if I get reviews and lastly, I suck at updating. Sorry, but thats just the way it is. I'll try to throw up chapters as fast as I can, but I get writers block every easily and it takes awhile to get out of it.**

**Well I hope you all like my story and pretty please comment on it.**

**Disclaimer: I own jackshit. So get off my dick! XD**

*V-v_v-V*

Deep inside of the biggest build in Midgar. On the 56 floor, the floor where the Investigation Sector of the General Affairs Department was locate. Was a room, not just any room. It was the office of the director of the General Affairs Department or the Turks.

Inside the room were the men. One was behind the oak desk. He was about 5'11 with long black hair. He had almond shape eyes and hazel eyes. He had a tilak in the middle of his forehead. He was Tseng the head of the Turks.

On the other side of the desk, were two men. One was 5'10 and has a lanky physique, unkempt red hair terminating in a long ponytail, and two symmetrical red marks on his cheek bones. He wore goggles, pushed up onto his forehead, an unbuttoned suit jacket, and an untucked dress shirt. He was Reno, the cocky, cynical, and somewhat lazy Turk. He is the second in command.

Next to him was a tall, bald man with a little goatee. He had many piercings in each one of his ears. He wore sunglasses even though they were inside. He was Rude, the muscle of the Turks. As well as, the bomb expert.

At the moment there was a dead silence between the three of the Turks. The partners were staring at their boss. He had to be joking.

Rude just stared at his boss from behind his sunglasses. He couldn't believe it. Reno was the first to break the silence.

"You want us to do WHAT?"

Tseng sighed. He figured this would happen.

"Reno, you heard me me. Rude id to watch over the Ancient for a year, in my place, while you help the rookies. I'll be taking a couple of Turks with me and well be taking over your mission til the years up." the Wutaiese man said, rubbing his forehead.

"But why me, yo? I suck at training the noobies!" Reno yelled.

Tseng and Reno argued, throwing insults and pay cuts at each other.

Rude just stood there. He was getting pulled off an important mission just to watch over some Cetra? An Ancient? Why? What did he do to piss off the President so much?

"Rude. Rude! **Rude!**" Reno's voice broke threw his thoughts.

"What, Reno?" he growled. Rude was getting pissed.

Reno smiled. "Well since you spaced out, Tseng said that you can start your oh-so-_important_ mission." He finished grinning.

Rude growled. He looked to Tseng and nodded. Turnning on his heel, he quickly stormed out of the office.

Reno watched as he friend/partner slam the door closed.

"Wow. I never seen him so pissed."

Tseng sighed. It was going to be a long year.

Rude stormed down to the dorms on the 4th floor of the Shin-RA building. As soon as he got into his room he slammed the door closed and threw his fist into the wall.

_'Dammit! What did I do to get this shitty ass assignment?'_ he thought, his face pulled into a sneer.

The big guy sighed and pulled his fist out of the wall. He took a couple of deep breathes to calm down.

Ever since the First Class SOLDIER Zack Fair disappeared the Turks have been looking for him non-stop. But unlike SOLDIER, they wanted him alive.

They've been looking for over four years now with no leads.

Rude sighed again. He knew that someone had to watch over the Ancient and Tseng wouldn't let just anyone watch over her. But Tseng was a great tracker, so the President was giving him a year to look for Zack. If Tseng was unable to find him in that time, it was back to desk work for him. No other chances.

Rude made his way to his closet and grab his duffel bag out it. He packed for his year long trip.

He got all of his gear, ten suits, some civilian clothes, and a lot of pairs of sunglasses. He had a feeling he was gonna need them.

Rude grabbed his duffel bag and headed to the door. With one last look around his dorm, he stepped out and started his mission.

****TBC****

**Well what did you think? I know it was a bit story, but I really just wanted to set the scene. Forgive me if I was wrong on the lay out of the Shin-RA building, if you know the real lay out, please tell me.**

**Anywho I hope you liked it. If I get a review I'll put up another chapter, if not, then this is it.**

**So please review. Sorry if there was grammar mistakes, I suck at English. **

**Well, til the next time kiddies, Terror out! X3 **


End file.
